the_midnight_orderfandomcom-20200215-history
The Sith Imperium Times Issue 233
CITADEL PREVAILS, ELECTED FIRST PRAETOR ''By: Saria Secondus, SIT Government and Politics Correspondent'' VOSS KA -- Across the Imperium, citizens celebrated as His Royal Majesty, the Lord Emperor, announced the results of the first election for the newly created political office, Praetor. With a plurality of the vote, Dread Master Emeritus, Darth Erasis Citadel prevailed with 38.89% of the vote narrowly defeating Supreme Judicator, Darth Reveren with 33.33% of the vote. The remaining candidates garnered 27.78% Citadel's message of experience and growth seemed to resonate with voters. On the eve of the election the soon to be Praetor gave an empassioned speech: "I have seen what causes many to fail." He said. "We will not fail. No, rather, we shall endure, grow and prosper. I will facilitate this, if the Council, the Aristocrats, his Lord Emperor and Lady Empress, and the whole of this Grand Imperium command it so. I will draw on resources, and find others to make us strong. I will bring terror to our enemies; such is the art of a Dread Master Emeritus. And so, I ask let the war chant of "For the Imperium!" raise itself louder than even the cries of the Drouk on Belsavis. And you will know all is well, for you choose Praetor Citadel." The Lord Emperor swore in the new Praetor immediately after seating the new Third High Council. As Praetor Citadel was selected to serve on the council he appointed Darth Si'alla to lead the Ministry of Expansion and Diplomacy and represent his seat on the council. "The new office of Praetor shall effectively be the leader of the council." Said Palace Spokesman Rion Traevco. "He will serve as prime minister and ruler of the Imperium in absence of Their Royal Majesties." Elections for the office will be held every two years. NEW AND OLD FACES COMPRISE THE "THIRD COUNCIL" ''By: Tal Varnok, SIT Associate Editor'' VOSS KA -- In addition to the election of Praetor Citadel, His Royal Majesty the Lord Emperor seated the "Third Council" after issuing the decree that council members shall serve four year terms. The Third Council now comprises of: #His Highness, Darth Erasis of the House Citadel, Praetor of the Sith Imperium, Dark Lord of the Sith, Leader of the High Council, Minister of Expansion and Diplomacy and Dread Master Emeritus. #His Excellency, Darth Vi'kirr'naam, Wrath of the Lord Emperor, Dark Councilor, Dark Lord of the Sith, and Knight of the Imperium. #Her Excellency, Grand Moff Loret Occlus, High Councilor, Minister of War and Supreme Commander of the Sith Imperium Military Command. #Her Honor, Darth Reveren, Supreme Judicator, Dark Councilor, Dark Lord of the Sith, Minister of Law and Justice and Mystic of Voss. #Her Honor, Moff Ruu'san Kaldar, High Councilor, Minister of Intelligence and Eyes of the Imperium. #His Honor, Darth Xaketh, Dark Councilor, Dark Lord of the Sith, Minister of Mysteries, Lore and Ancient Knowledge and Knight of the Imperium. #Her Honor, Darth Si'alla, Interim Dark Councilor, Dark Lord of the Sith, Minister of Expansion and Diplomacy #Her Honor, Darth Rayak, Dark Councilor, Dark Lord of the Sith, and Minister of Sith Philosophy and Education. #His Honor, Moff Chriskrayt, High Councilor and Minister of Bounties and Contracts. #Vacant -- Science, Labor and Treasury. Among the councilors returning to for the term Darth Vi'kirr'naam will serve as Wrath of the Lord Emperor, Grand Moff Loret will serve as Minister of War and Supreme Commander, Darth Reveren will remain at her post as Supreme Judicator and Minister of Law and Justice and Moff Chriskrayt will remain in his post as Minister of Bounties and Contracts. New Faces on the council include Moff Ruu'san who will serve as Minister of Intelligence and Eyes of the Imperium, Darth Xaketh will serve as Minister of Mysteries, Lore and Ancient Knowledge and Darth Rayak will serve as Minister of Sith Philosophy and Education. Darth Si'alla was appointed by Praetor Citadel to sit on the council representing the Ministry of Expansion and Diplomacy. The Ministry of Science, Labor and Treasury remains vacant for the time being. THE IMPERIUM NEEDS YOU: CONTRIBUTE TO THE WAR EFFORT TODAY! ''By: Rodeia Viathru'nakawra Roderick, SIT Editor-in-Chief'' The Imperial Palace has issued the following decree, published here in it's entirety: "Their Royal Majesties, The Lord Emperor and Lord Empress, do hereby command all citizens to contribute to the war effort by paying taxes and participating in conquest as directed by the Ministry of War. Disobedience of this decree shall be considered an act of treason. So say we all"